what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood (Remix)
Bad Blood is a song written and sung by Taylor Swift (featuring Kendrick Lamar). Lyrics - Taylor Swift: Cause baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey! 1 - Kendrick Lamar: Hey! I can't take it back, look where I'm at! We was on D like DOC, remember that? (Remember that) My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts (ID my) Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more - Taylor Swift: Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I - Taylor Swift: Cause baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we got bad blood, hey! 2 - Kendrick Lamar: Hey! Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia? It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now - Taylor Swift: Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I - Taylor Swift: Cause baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we got bad blood, hey! - Taylor Swift (Kendrick Lamar): Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts (You forgive, you forget but you never let it go) Band-aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that you live with ghosts If you love like that blood runs cold - Taylor Swift: Cause baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got problems And I don't think we can solve em (Think we can solve em!) You made a really deep cut And baby, now we got bad blood, hey! - Taylor Swift: Cause baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done (Look what you've done) Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve em You made a really deep cut And baby, now we got bad blood, hey! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Taylor Swift Category:2015 Songs